While Aang Drives the Spike
by genesis 48
Summary: An Avatar song fiction. Implies Kataang, but follows a personal journey for Aang. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or "Driving the Last Spike". They are the respected property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, and my favorite band, Genesis


Aang read the letter addressed to him, or so he thought. He had just defeated the evil Fire Lord Ozai and brought back peace to the world. Now he was facing another possible challenge. The Earth King wanted to extend the rail transport network of Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation border to increase trust and peace between the two nations, but he needed help. Thousands of Earth Kingdom citizens volunteered for decent pay, and some Earth Kingdom soldiers were needed to organize the task force. But the Earth King knew that the purpose of his proposal required the help of Avatar Aang, which was why the King sent Aang this letter.

Aang shook his head in overwhelming surprise. He knew that the Earth King's intentions were good, but Aang was tired. He wanted time to rest and recuperate from the battles, as well as spend more time with his friends, especially Katara. Aang now knew she loved him as much as he loved her. But Aang also knew that his duties as the Avatar came before any personal vendetta. He knew there could be some obstacles that even the Earth Kingdom soldiers could not get past along the way to the Fire Nation border. Just as Aang decided he should take this responsibility, Katara returned from her day out in the city. She was wearing her water tribe clothing from the recent final battle. She now wore hear brunette hair unbraided, which Aang liked.

"Hi Aang, I'm back."

"Hey Katara."

The two lovers shared a hug, then Aang said in a serious tone, "Katara, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Aang began telling Katara about the letter he received from the Earth King, how he should put his Avatar duties before his personal matters, and that he should undertake what the King requested of him. When he was finished, Katara said, "Well, you are thinking clearly, Aang. You have matured so much since we first met and if you think you should help the Earth King in his mission, then I accept your decision."

"But Katara, building an extension of this rail system is going to be as dangerous as the war. There's a good chance I may not come back."

"I know, Aang. But you are a smart boy, and you are very wise. I know that you can succeed in helping the workers."

"Thank you, Katara. I'm going to head to the palace. I have to tell the Earth King that I'll be part of his mission." With that, Aang grabbed his glider and flew off to the palace.

The next morning, the trains that would take the men to the end of the line were ready to depart. Aang stood outside the last of the trains, saying good-bye to all his friends. He fisted Toph, and shared hugs with Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Iroh, and Mai. He saved Katara for last. The two lovers shared one last hug and kiss, and Aang whispered in Katara's ear, "I'll see you in my dreams." Katara wiped a tear from her eye as Aang boarded the train and headed out to the end of the line. As Aang collapsed in a seat, he took a small, blank book out of his pack. The book would serve as his journal. He took out a charcoal stick and began to write.

SIX MONTHS LATER.....  
The trains began arriving at the Ba Sing Se station, which was bustling with activity. The families of the men who had worked on the rail extension were finally returning and everyone was either excited that their husband/father was returning or nervous that he wasn't returning at all. Team Avatar stood waiting for Aang, all of them ripe with anticipation. They all figured Aang would be on the last train, which was now arriving. As men began getting off, Katara kept a keen eye on the doors to the train. Finally, as the last of the men departed, Sokka shouted, "There's Aang! He's back!" Sure enough, there he was. He had physically changed greatly. His head was now covered with brown hair again, and he looked exhausted. The headband he wore while he was in the Fire Nation was once again around his head. Everyone ran up and smothered him with hugs. Aang managed to crack a smile as Katara said, "We all knew you would make it back, Aang."

"Thanks for believing in me, guys," Aang said.

"Come on," Iroh said enthusiastically. "Let's head back to my tea shop to celebrate!"

Back at the tea shop, everyone seemed elated, except Aang. He looked as if something was haunting him, as he kept looking around everywhere with scared eyes. Finally, Katara walked over and asked if he was alright.

"I'm not, Katara. Something happened during the construction that's been haunting me. I haven't slept much since."

Katara asked, "Do you want to talk about it to us?"

"I don't know if I can. And I can't show you my journal because I burned it. All I have left of it are the last couple pages where I wrote a poem."

"Well...read us that, Aang."

"Alright, I just hope you all can handle it."

Everyone sat facing Aang as he took out his poem. He looked at all his friends, breathed deep, and began reading:

"Leaving my family behind me,  
not knowing what lay ahead.  
Waving goodbye, as I left them in tears,  
remembering all we'd said.

I looked to the sky, I offered my prayers,  
I asked the spirits for guidance and strength.  
But the simple beliefs of a simple man  
lay in their hands and on my head."

Aang paused for a moment and peeked a glance at his friends. They all looked rather eager to hear what would come next. So, he continued:

"I gave everything that they wanted,  
but still they wanted more.  
We sweat and we toiled,  
good men lost their lives,  
I don't think they knew what for.

I sold them my heart,  
I sold them my soul,  
I gave everything I had.  
But they couldn't break my spirit,  
my dignity fought back,  
fight back.

Can you hear me,  
can you see?  
Don't you hear me,  
don't you see?

We worked in gangs, for all we were worth,  
the young boys pulling the wagons.  
We were digging a tunnel, shifting the earth;  
it was then that it happened.

No-one knew how the cracks appeared,  
but as it fell they all disappeared,  
stone fell like rain!

Can you hear me,  
Can you see?  
Don't you hear me,  
Can you breathe?!"

Aang gazed back at his friends. Iroh, Zuko and Sokka had pale faces. Mai and Toph had covered their mouths in shock, and Suki and Katara had tears in their eyes. But everyone seemed to want Aang to continue. Choking back his own tears, Aang began again:

"The smoke cleared, the dust it settled,  
No one knew how many had died.  
All around, there were broken men,  
they'd said it was safe, they'd lied.  
I could hear the cries, I could smell the fear,  
but good fortune that day was mine.  
And it occurred to me that the heart of a good man,  
it seems is hard to find.

Can you hear me,  
can you see?  
Don't you hear me,  
don't you see?

They worked, how they worked like  
the devil for their pay.  
Through the wind, through the sun,  
and through the rain.

Blasting and cutting through the country like a knife,  
sweat stinging my eyes, there has to be a better life."

Aang quickly shot up his head at Katara and gazed at her face.

"But I can hear Katara's cry,  
I can see the tears in her eyes.  
Memories of those I'd left behind,  
still ringing in my ears.  
Will I ever go back again,  
will I ever see her face again.  
I'll never forget the night,  
as they waved goodbye to their fathers.

They came from the South,  
and they came from the North,  
with picks and with spades,  
and a new kind of order,  
showing no fear of what lies up ahead.  
They'll never see the likes of us again.

Driving the last spike,  
lifting and laying the track,  
with blistering hands,  
the sun burning your back

But I can hear Katara's cry,  
I can see the tears in her eyes.  
Memories of those I've left behind,  
still ringing in my ears.  
I'll always remember that night,  
as they waved goodbye to their fathers.

We followed the rail, we slept under the stars,  
digging in darkness, living with danger,  
showing no fear of what lies up ahead,  
they'll never see the likes of us again."

Aang looked up from his poem at his friends; now they looked rather sentimental. They now knew what Aang had gone through and understood why he was so nervous. Aang now finished his poem:

"Can you hear me,  
can you see?  
Don't you hear me,  
don't you see?"

Aang immediately was bear-hugged by Katara and the rest of his friends. "So that's why you were acting so disturbed," Katara said with tears in her eyes.

Aang gently wiped away the tears from his lover's eyes and said with a smile, "I feel better now, Katara. And I'm taking this poem to the Earth King, to have put it in the city's station, so that everyone will always remember the brave men who gave the ultimate sacrifice to help build this extension."

"That's a wonderful idea, Aang," Katara said happily.

"And for the record," Aang added to his friends. "I was the one who drove the last spike."


End file.
